This invention relates to a device for preventing displacement of an engine in a motorcycle.
Generally, an engine of a motorcycle is mounted on a body frame of the motorcycle through rubber members for dampering purposes. A number of brackets are attached to the frame, and a mounting bolt extends horizontally through each bracket along a transverse direction of the motorcycle. A generally cylindrical anti-vibratory rubber member encircles each end of each mounting bolt. The engine is provided with a plurality of mounting holes each receiving therein one antivibratory rubber member of one mounting bolt, whereby the engine is mounted on the frame in an anti-vibratory fashion.
The rotation of the engine is transmitted by a driving chain from a sprocket on its output shaft to a sprocket on the axle of a rear wheel. When the motorcycle is started, however, the driving force of the chain creates a counteraction which pulls the engine backward. The displacement of the engine causes excessive compression and deformation of the rubber members, and their gradual fatigue with a resultant loss of their anti-vibratory function. It also causes sagging of the driving chain, and the chain is likely to have a shortened service life.